The Princess and the Pea
by sugahandspice
Summary: The Princess and the Pea SGC style!


The Princess and the Pea - SGC style!  
  
Author Note: I don't own, so please don't sue! Plus I got the idea of this story from another story written by someone else who I don't know so please don't be insulted if this person is you! Enjoy!  
  
Once upon a time there lived a handsome King called Daniel. Who was very happy because he had just married the love of his life, Janet. But then the happy couple discovered that they couldn't have children.  
  
"Why not?" Because I'm the narrator and I say so.  
  
"But-"Stop complaining, you adopt instead . "Oh...okay." So off they went to the adoption center. There they found a prince who's parents, King George and Queen Margaret, had recently died. His name was Jack and King Daniel became very fond of him.  
  
"Ooh, let's adopt him!" So they did and they became a very happy royal family, who everybody loved and adored.  
  
Then, many years later, King Daniel and Queen Janet decided that it was time for Prince Jack to settle down and get married. Prince Jack wasn't very pleased.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud! Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" So, after many arguments and sulks, Prince Jack finally agreed and the royal handyman, currently posing as a painter, Siler was sent to paint all the princesses in the world. Now as you can imagine, this took a rather long time. NO, not THAT long! Anyway, when all the portraits came back and Prince Jack inspected them he didn't like any of them. "I don't like any of them!" Prince Jack said that none of the Princesses looked like REAL Princesses and Prince Jack would only marry a real Princess. So King Daniel and Queen Janet got worried. They decided to think about it over dinner. But as the three royals sat down the doorbell went.  
  
"Teal'c! Get the door!" So the royals carried on eating as their butler got the door. He opened it to reveal a stunning blonde girl wet through and shivering.  
  
"Why is she wet?" Because there's a storm going on outside.  
  
"You didn't tell us that!" Well I have now! And don't question the narrator! Anyway, what was the interesting thing was that this girl said she was a princess. However dressed in her current clothes, she did not look like one. So Teal'c did not believe her.  
  
"You are not who you say you are. Leave now." But Queen Janet had over heard their conversation and had heard that the storm would get worse as the night went on. So she decided to test the young girl.  
  
"The weather is dreadful tonight, come inside where it is warm."  
  
"Thank you, my father will be very grateful when he hears that you helped me."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Princess Samantha."  
  
"What a beautiful name." By this time they had reached the dining hall. Teal'c had already set out another place out for the young girl, next to Prince Jack. Who was very surprised to have such a beautiful girl sitting next to him. And the young princess was also surprised to be sitting next to a handsome young prince.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." But soon their shyness disappeared to be replaced by flirting and they became very attached to each other. (Sweet!) Half way through the dinner Queen Janet left to arrange the young girl's sleeping quarters. She called Siler.  
  
"Siler!" And had him bring 62 mattresses to the room the young girl would be sleeping in. Now this took some time, but luckily for Queen Janet, Prince Jack had taken the Princess for a tour of the castle. She then had a single pea brought up from the kitchens. And poor Siler, who was very tired from moving all the mattresses, had to suspend 60 mattresses so his mistress could place the pea between the second and third.  
  
"There, finished."  
  
"May I ask you why you are doing this, my Lady?" Panted poor Siler.  
  
"You'll see." Queen Janet replied then gave Siler the next day off as he was having trouble standing up and was obviously exhausted. So, after an evening full of fun, games and, oh yes, flirting the princess retired to her room to sleep.  
  
The next morning Queen Janet met the young girl as she came out of her room. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why ever not?" The Queen asked. (As if she didn't know!)  
  
"Well, not meaning to be rude, but there was something in my bed and I just couldn't get comfortable and I ended up getting very little sleep." This was the exact answer Queen Janet had hoped to hear. Later at breakfast she explained to everyone what she had done. Prince Jack and Princess Samantha were not pleased.  
  
"That was mean!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?" Queen Janet then went on to explained why she had done what she had done. But then the truth sank in, Princess Samantha really was a Princess.  
  
Now knowing the truth King Daniel and Queen Janet watched happily as Prince Jack proposed to Princess Samantha, who said yes. Princess Samantha decided that she had too long a name so changed it to Sam, when she got her new surname. A week before the wedding Sam finally got in touch with her father, King Jacob, who lived in a very, very far away land. Luckily he approved of the marriage and the two young royals lived happily ever after.  
  
We hope that you enjoyed the show and will come back soon for more exciting adventures with SG-1. Please watch your step and deposit all trash in the appropriate bins on your way out. Have a nice day! 


End file.
